


Some Nights

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri has the one person that Jadzia never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

Some nights she wants to lean over and whisper in his ear.

You're mine, Julian. All mine. You're the one person on this station that _she_ didn't have. She could have, you know, and she knew it, too. But she didn't. Don't ask me why. She wasn't nearly as sure of herself as you all thought she was, you know, she just hid it better, and when it comes to sorting out her thoughts from the rest, the pieces don't all fit.

It's a mess in here. You don't realise just how confusing . . . nine lives, nine _people_ living inside me. I'm Ezri and I'm Dax. I'm Lela and Tobin and Emony and Audrid and Torias and Joran and Curzon and I'm _her_, Jadzia, the one you loved, the one everyone loved, the one who loved everybody – did it bother you, Julian, that you were the only one of her friends she didn't fuck at some point? Does it bother you now?

Everything here is hers. Her friends, her colleagues, her quarters, her favourite places, her memories. Her life. Everything tainted with _her_.

Almost everything. Not you, though, Julian. You're mine. All mine.

Other nights she's content to let him sleep uninterrupted.


End file.
